Gan Zhao Lie
Gan Zhao Lie (甘昭烈) is Liu Bei's fiancée. They were betrothed to each other long ago by their parents when they were still fetuses. Biography History After Liu Bei moved away at the age of six, she lost contact with him. Though they haven't seen each other again, she has dedicated her whole life to their marriage arrangement. ''K.O.3an Guo'' Years later, she mysteriously appears to Xiu, whom was impersonating Liu Bei, as a paralyzed person in a wheelchair. Her shocking revelation causes great trouble between Xiu/Liu Bei and Sun Shang Xiang. However, she is "unable" to identify Liu Bei, so Zhang Fei is forced to address himself as "Liu Bei" in front of her. She tried to kill Sun Shang Xiang in hopes to force Xiu/Liu Bei back into her arms after she became homeless and needed a place to stay. When Xiao Qiao got poisoned by toxin stored in Sun Shang Xiang's notebook, Sun Shang Xiang and the others test her and discover that she is not paralyzed, but merely pretended to be so in order to attract Xiu/Liu Bei's pity. She ran out of the Cao family household moments before she got kidnapped by demons summoned by Dong Zhuo to disperse of the Five Tiger Generals. Thanks to Jiu Wu's indirect assistance, they manage to defeat the demons and rescue Zhao Lie. After realizing how good Sun Shang Xiang is, she left the Cao family house, only leaving behind a note. When the dimension's balance begins to disrupt, the members of Dong Cheng Wei acknowledge Xiu/Liu Bei that he needs to find Gan Zhao Lie to maintain the balance, much to his dismay. Ah Xiang beats him to the punch as she takes her back to the Cao family mark before he does. Since then, she has been living at the Cao family house and appears to have become more cheerful. When Xiu/Liu Bei asks Ah Xiang for an explanation, she replies that she does it out of pity for Zhao Lie, who no longer has anyone to turn to. In truth, she was partly trying to avoid getting blacklisted by Liu Bei's parents. After Dong Han Academy moved to the Jingzhou Building of Jiang Dong High School, she moves to Jiang Dong along with the others, and supported them in sending Ah Xiang to Youzhou by impersonating her to mislead the Champion team. After Liu Bei claimed Yizhou High School, she moves to Yizhou with him. Aliases *"Gan Xiao Jie" (甘小姐/ Miss Gan) by the Five Tiger Generals, Cao Cao and Xiu/Liu Bei when she first appeared. *"Zhao Lie" (昭烈) by everyone throughout the series. *"Ah Gan" (阿甘) by Zhang Fei, Zhuge Liang and Xiao Qiao. *"Xiao Xin Gan" (小心甘) by Liu Bei and Zhang Fei, while being forced to address himself as "Liu Bei" in front of her. Specialty Powers Gan Zhao Lie has displayed the ability of super-speed. Since she was unable to defend herself from demons, nor shown any special fighting skills, it is easily implied that she is a lower-level power-user. Origin Gan Zhao Lie is based on Lady Gan, who was Liu Bei's first wife and mother of Liu Shan. Very little is mentioned about her. Her death led to the marriage proposal by Liu Bei with Sun Shangxiang. She was posthumously named as Empress Zhaolie (昭烈皇后) and was buried alongside Liu Bei.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gan_Zhao_Lie References Category:K.O.3an Guo characters Category:Support characters Category:Power-users Category:Females